The Life List
by azkabanfan
Summary: Since the day of her birth Saidee Shoshane has been promised to Team Rocket. Marsh Herman was a Team Rocket rookie who now wants out. Two seperate lives with only one thing in common, Team Rocket will do anything to get them back. But with Team Rocket you
1. Chapter 1

The Life List

Prologue

The dim lights did nothing to brighten up the lair of Giovanni. They merely cast and eerie yellow glow in the darkness. There were no windows and no contact with the outside world. Within these walls only stood a burly guard, a tall elegant man with a Persian, and a young boy. Despite the ghostly shadows and the aura of evil, the boy felt most at home in this room. He had been here many times in the course of his fifteen years, and he would come many more times. The man in the elegant suit turned towards him. His suit was of the finest quality; red silk with gold buttons. His nails had a soft sheen of a recent manicure, and his shoes were the darkest black. They were even blacker than the room. In them the boy's pale, pointed face was visible.

He stared just below Giovanni's eyes with a mix of emotion: hate, love, fear, reassurance, envy, and composure. Someday he told himself, I will have a suit that is sleeker, buttons that are more gleaming and shoes that are shinier. Just as someday I will be more powerful than Giovanni himself. He immediately stamped those thoughts from his head. How could he think that? Giovanni was witty, sophisticated, strong and brilliant. No one could ever be as strong as he. Giovanni turned to look at him. He was smoking a pipe which gave off a sweet woodsy scent. The boy had grown up with that scent and loved it. He longed to smoke a pipe too. Giovanni smiled at him. It was a dark, devious smile of someone plotting something. The boy had grown up with that smile and loved it also. Giovanni's dark eyes were light up, as if he had finally conceived a plan. He looked perfect as he always did. Not a hair out of place.

"Brilliant isn't it?"

His voice was as silken as his clothes. It seemed to purr like his Persian which was asleep at his feet. His voice flowed like a river. Someday the boy told himself, I will have a voice that allows me to get away with everything.

"Brilliant" Giovanni said again "simply brilliant!"

The boy tried his new voice "what is brilliant, Master?"

Giovanni ignored him and shook his head. He looked absolutely delighted. Like a child on Christmas morning. The boy waited patiently knowing that Giovanni would soon tell him. Sure enough Giovanni began to explain.

"I have conceived a plan."

The boy waited eagerly for his master to speak. The plan would be brilliant. Every plan Giovanni thought of was brilliant.

"You know the problem I have had with err…shall we say faulty agents?"This was true. The quality of Team Rocket agents seemed to have gone down in the past years. No longer did they have intelligent, strong agents but they had bumbling idiots. They were no longer people helping Giovanni take over the world but kids in need of a free meal. How hard could it be to steal Pokemon? They thought.

Giovanni continued "someday my dear boy I will die and you will take over." This horrified him. Giovanni dead? But alas it would happen. "You will take over for me and be the leader of Team Rocket. I have faith in you!" The boy was honored at those words. "But you will need a few key Rockets who can help you. Who will always do your bidding. They must be smart and strong. They must be able to think quickly and well. These agents will be your 2nd in command. You will consult in them and when the time comes to take control. They will be by your side leading armies. They will be to you what Melli and Fred are to me!"

The boy felt a pang of jealousy at those names. Fred Shoshane and Melli Smith were Giovanni's 2nd in command. They were the best of the best. They knew all of what was going on in Team Rocket. Some of which was a secret even to him.

"Also" said Giovanni "you will need and pupil of your own. That is a problem. People of the same quality of Melli and Fred will be nearly impossible to find."

"I bet you have a plan" said the boy.

Giovanni laughed "you flatter me, but it is true, I do have a plan, you must tell it to nobody. Not even Melli and Fred."

The boy was breathless. He was about to receive information that would not reach even Giovanni's most trusted. There was a guard in the room. But the guards were expertly trained. They heard nothing, saw nothing, and knew nothing. They were not people, merely part of the wall. Their only purpose was to protect Giovanni.

"Melli and Fred have feelings for each other" Giovanni articulated. Most would be disgusted at this beginning, but the boy knew it would lead somewhere. Indeed it did.

"They haven't realized it and even if they did they would put work first. That is part of the reason why they are great Rockets. But if they were to have children, those children would be as brilliant as they were… times 2."

The boy began to understand "You want them to uhh… breed."

"For lack of better words, yes. They must fall in love and have children. Those children will be perfect. I am sure that I can do it. They are already in love. I can tell. All they have to do is have one child and you have an assistant. 2 children and you have an apprentice. More than that; Team Rocket will be amazing. Do you see?"

The boy shook his head "yes I see!"

Four years later...

Melli stroked her baby's head. She had a slight fever and Melli had been up all night with worry. The small apartment was no place to raise a baby but it was all she had. She kissed her darling baby's forehead and wondered if this would be the last night with her. She asked herself that every night. Every morning she feared that Team Rocket would come to take the child away. That was what they had done to her last child, Zeke. She still saw him, but he was no longer hers. He was Giovanni's. She and Fred had always loved each other, but they knew they could never marry or leave Team Rocket, but then the unthinkable happened. One night Melli and Fred had spent the night in one of the Team Rocket's labs. It had started as a kiss and ended in a night of passion. A few weeks later Melli found out she was with child. She went to Giovanni and he had surprised her. He had allowed her and Fred to wed. On one condition. Their child would belong to him. They had agreed and he had taken her darling Zeke. She had begged and fought but he was taken. He looked into her newest child's eyes. They were dark brown like her fathers.

"Saidee!" she cried. Her beautiful girl would be taken. She could not bear the loss of another child. This time she told herself she would not let them. She had only promised them her first child and this was her second.

"Oh Saidee" she said. "You will be safe. I will keep you safe even if it costs me my life."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Well, what did you think? Reviews are always welcome.

-A


	2. Chapter 2

The Life List

10 years and 11 months later...

Saidee knew her time had come. She had known it all her life, but with her time only a week away it became real, so real. Seven days before _they_ came; _they_ would take her away; away from her father, and her mother, and her home. It had never felt more like a home. Before it had been a small apartment where no one was ever home, but she would miss it. Team Rocket was bad, but she was the only one who saw. At tenyears old she realized more than her parents, or her brother. Team Rocket was evil. Saidee's parents said no, Team Rocket was noble and strong. Saidee's parents were stupid. Saidee saw the truth. Team Rocket had taken her older brother and now they would take her. Her mom had told her they would still see each other, and it was good that Saidee was following in her parents footsteps. Saidee's parents were considered the best agents ever, Saidee was to be better. With these thoughts tumbling through her mind she walked to the kitchen.

Her mother was looking out the window. She had been doing that a lot; looking for the people who would take Saidee. Her mother had fought and had kept her for 11 years longer, but it was time for Saidee to go. She would be taken to Team Rocket and be trained. She was expected to become the apprentice to De Witt the leader of Team Rocket. That job would have gone to Chase, her younger brother, but he had died years ago. Her mother turned around and Saidee gave her a supporting smile before walking out of the room.

Melli had the most beautiful daughter in the world. With giant brown eyes, a cute scattering of freckles, and thick claret hair she was gorgeous. She was Melli's third child and the last she had left. Zeke had been taken the day he was born, fifteen years ago. Chase had died in a car accident when he was only two. It was Saidee's turn to go. Melli's life had been Team Rocket and now Saidee's life would be. She should have been honored. Saidee was expected to take over when De Witt died. But she only felt pain; deep, burning pain. She wished her husband was there. Saidee walked back into the room and opened the fridge.

"Mother," she asked "do we have any OJ?"

Melli said nothing. She couldn't, she just wanted to cry, so she did. Tears poured down her face and she choked out sobs. Saidee ran over to her. She patted her on the back and comforted her. "Shhh," she soothed. "It's okay, everything will be alright."

Melli was ashamed. She was the mother and her near eleven year old daughter was the brave one.

XXX

Fred could have killed De Witt. In seven days time Saidee would leave and De Witt had the nerve to give him an assignment. Well no way in hell was he doing it. He had a few choice words to say to De Witt. You bleppety, bleepety, bleep, he would shout. He didn't say that though. He chose his words carefully "this is a sensitive time. Our daughter is leaving and I think I need to be with my family."

De Witt stared at him. Most likely no one had ever refused an assignment, but he gained his composure and nodded. "This assignment is an important one. It is vital. Is there no way you can do it?"

Fred shook his head. "Sorry."

De Witt shrugged, it was an odd sight. De Witt was not the shrugging type. "If it is absolutely necessary you can have the day of Saidee's leaving off." His voice was husky, as if it had gotten caught between his throat and his mouth. "But I can always up the pay. If that is the real problem here…"

Bastard, Fred wanted to yell. I want to be with my kid and you think money will change that! He avoided doing that, and nodded. De Witt nodded back.

"Go," he said.

Fred went.

XXX

Saidee stroked her mother's hair and whispered soothingly. She helped her across the room and sat her down on the couch. She made tea, and gave it to her. Melli looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much. You know that, sweetie. I tried so hard to keep you. When they took Zeke I nearly died; now you. Oh, how will I live?"

"Mother, I'll be okay! I promise. I always keep my promises."

"Yes, baby, you do, I know that. You are tough and smart and beautiful. You will be okay. Don't miss me too much!"

Saidee blinked. Why would she miss her mother? Was she supposed too? She was never home, nor was her father. They weren't really parents just, well, people who fed her. She didn't much care for them. But she supposed she should be nice.

"I will miss you, mother!" she allowed a few tears to leak out. Her mother saw them and held her closer. Saidee was struck by something. She had never called Melli mommy, or even mom. Even as a little kid she couldn't remember saying mama. It was always mother and father. So informal, so without love…

Saidee shrugged it off, and with it her mother's hug. She moved towards her small bedroom without explanations. She couldn't bear to see the hurt look on her mother's face. She closed her door as silently as possible and began to think. She always kept her promises. That was true. She wasn't keeping this promise because of her mother; not at all. She was keeping this because of herself. She knew if she went to Team Rocket she would get hurt. So answer to this problem, easy, don't go to Team Rocket. How, was the real question?

Melli's tears hadn't ended yet; far from it. Each tear that dropped unto the vinyl couch cover was a reminder of how many days till Saidee would be gone. She tried to think of happy memories of Saidee. As a laughing baby, a gurgiling toddler, sadly, she had none. Saidee had never been particularly happy or cute; always solemn and serious. Melli hadn't, however been the best mom. Gone everyday, nurses to take care of Saidee. Zeke and Chase too, for that matter. She felt more tears come. Chase had only been two when he was in a car crash. Team Rocket had taken him and was driving away. I should have fought for him, though Melli. I am a horrid mother. I deserve to die. I never knew my children, and I never will know my children. Please god, she silently begged. Let Saidee be okay. The prayer had no point though. If there was a god he knew that Melli didn't believe in him. Even if she did Saidee would be okay. She was smart. She tried a different prayer. This time she said it out loud.

"Please, God, if you give me another life let me be a good mother. Let me love and care for my children."

She looked out the window as it began to rain, and for the first time in her life, she wished she hadn't joined Team Rocket.

XXX

Fred scowled at the traffic and honked his horn. It didn't do anything to help but it did make him feel a little better. He made a rude gesture at the women next to him. She yelled something back but he couldn't hear.

"God damn, stupid effing traffic," he muttered. It was ironic, really, the best agent Team Rocket had, had to fight in traffic with the rest of the world; the doctors, and Pokemon trainers, and teachers, and janitors. Fred, however, was in no laughing mood. "All I wanna do is get back to my house and be with my baby."

Baby, right, Saidee had stopped being a baby as soon as she was old enough to know about Team Rocket. Just like me, thought Fred sadly, and Melli and all the other children in Team Rocket. None of them were children. He wished Saidee was like the daughters in books. Cute little girls, who had problems with icky things, like worms and bugs. Who talked to their fathers, and mothers. Not Siadee, he was never daddy to her. He was occasionally father but nothing more. He wasn't home enough to merit a name. He was like a relative you only saw on holidays, except they celebrated no holidays.

It began to rain outside. Fred sighed, that would just add to the traffic even more. He should have stayed at headquarters. At least he wouldn't be stuck in this bothersome traffic. He was immediately mad at himself. How could he even think of staying at headquarters when Melli and Saidee were home alone? Well, most likely Saidee and Melli didn't even notice each other. Fred wondered it this would be like last time. When Zeke was taken she had a complete mental breakdown. That was part of the reason why they had let her keep Saidee for so long.

Fred shivered as he thought of Zeke. Melli thought Zeke was a darling, innocent, angel, who always happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Fred knew better, in fact everyone knew better. Zeke was evil, pure evil! He thrived in Team Rocket, as a child he was a genius with a dark sense of humor. He would burn ants and pick the wings off bugs just so he could watch them struggle. When he got older he moved on; to much worse things. He was a natural bully. He would never harm or threaten, just watch. Watch until he could find out that persons darkest desire and use it against him or her. He could watch a man burn to death, and not flinch. In fact he could burn a man and not flinch. He was sick, and demented. And the worst part was… he hated Saidee.

Hated Saidee with all his heart; if he had a heart, Fred could only guess at why. But his guesses usually were pretty accurate. He was jealous; jealous that De Witt wanted her more than anything, jealous that she was a genius, but most of all jealous of the love she had. It was a fake love a forced love but, it seemed real. After all, Melli had kept Saidee and not him. He would kill Saidee in a second, so Fred must never give him that chance. He would save Saidee from that, he would-

A car tried to cut him off and his thoughts were jerked from Saidee's well being to honking his horn.

XXX

The front door opened and Fred walked in. Melli smiled as he placed his lips upon hers. She remembered when he was younger. Now his fiery red hair had dulled to a gray and prominent lines appeared under his eyes. His body was a fit at fifty as it was at twenty. He freed her from his kiss. His eyes were a deep brown. They were soft and filled with light. At times she had seen them filled with anger and hate, but it was hard to see anything other than love in them now. Five minutes with Fred was enough to make up for a day of loneliness.

"I love you," she whispered.

He didn't say anything back. He didn't need to, his eyes said it all. A noise behind them caused them to turn around. It was Saidee.

"Hello, father," she said "you're home really early."

Fred smiled "I know Said, but I wanted to be with you."

"Oh."

For a while there was silence. Saidee finally turned and walked out. Fred collapsed on a kitchen chair. He had just come home and he already felt awful. Some father; couldn't even think of thirty seconds of conversation.

"Maybe, we can all go out to lunch?" ventured Melli. Fred shrugged "if Saidee wants to. I doubt it though."

Melli surprised him by bursting into tears. "What is a matter with this family? My two sons are gone, and my baby girl is leaving and she doesn't even care."

Fred was a bit surprised at her outburst. Not that Melli didn't cry, she did; it was just that she choose not to believe the truth. She would rather think her daughter was so upset about leaving she couldn't even talk to her. Fred patted her and the back and wished she could be happy again. He wished they all could be happy again.

"It's his own fault!" Saidee articulated. Her reflection stared back at her unbelieving. "Well, it is!" her reflection was not convinced. "He doesn't know me. He spends his entire time with that evil organization." She turned away from her mirror.

"I hate him!" there she had spoken the words she had longed to speak. "I do! And he hates me back! I know I'm second best to Team Rocket, and I know I always will be! I hate him and I hope he dies!"

She turned back to her reflection and was surprised to see a tear falling down her face. Soon more came, and her vision became blurred. She fell unto her bed and began to sob. She couldn't remember ever crying like this, not even when she had broken her arm. Saidee couldn't bear her parents to hear her cry so she buried her face in her pillow. She felt like she was never going to stop. That wasn't the problem though. The problem was why was she crying?

"I do hate him!" she choked out. But she hated her father in the ways all little girls do. She didn't. Because even though he had never hugged her, kissed her, or tucked her into bed, she was ten and ten year olds, no matter how independent and smart, love their fathers.

Melli heard tears. They weren't hers. They were Saidee's. Melli longed to run in there and comfort her, to stroke her head to kiss her and care for her. Saidee would have died first; just as Melli had died too. She looked up at her husband.

"Saidee does love me, right?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

But she saw it. The hesitating, the analyzing. Should I tell her the truth, her own daughter hates her. She was glad he hadn't, she would have died. As if she had ever lived a full life. Her child was crying and she couldn't help. She remembered that night when Saidee had had a fever and she had been fussing all night. Soon after that Melli went to work.

Was that it, wondered Melli. I lost a few hours of sleep and I had to go. Could that be true? Could it? It can't be, oh god I hope it isn't. But even if it's not, it doesn't matter. Because I left my child. I abandoned her and now I am the one suffering. "What if Saidee can't survive Team Rocket, what if it beats her down like so many other kids, oh, oh, oh" Melli howled. "She'll need us."

Fred didn't say anything, just rubbed his wife's back. Saidee would survive Team Rocket, and it would not beat her down. She was smart, smarter than him, smarter than De Witt. When she was a child she was very bright. Even as a baby her eyes were sharp, and intelligent. She was walking, and talking way before norm, and was always independent. She would be fine; the question was, would he?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon

R&R please. I really want to know what you think. Do you like it hate it (hope not)!

Thank you for reviewing AnakinDemise35

-A


	3. Chapter 3

The Life List

Marsh Herman was a class 1B Rocket. Basically, all that meant was he was a Rocket in training, or a newbie. It was the rocket slang for anyone lower than level C. He straitened his black uniform, and glanced at the food. It was a pale chicken breast, and some sort of green substance. Looks good he thought grimily. Yeah, right. Oops, set. Set was the slang word for right. For some reason whoever was the first rockets had decided to take every word known to man and make up random slang for it. Even after at least three months as a rocket, he still didn't use the slang word for right, or any slang for that matter.

"Hurry up, Marsh!"

Marsh quickly grabbed his meal, eager to be with his friends. He averted his eyes from the loners sitting all by their themselves. He always felt empathetic when he caught their eyes. Not that he would invite them to sit with him. His table was always packed to the max with friends. They were all in their usual table in the left corner. Their "cafeteria" as it was, was actually similar to the one at his old school, of course TR was as far from school as you could get. It was quite small, however, with tables cramped together. There were no cafeteria workers, for the food was always laid out. There were also only newbies in the room. Experienced rockets, he supposed didn't have a cafeteria, as they would be on missions.

He headed over to his table, and took the empty seat near Peanut. He had a hunch she had saved it for him. His pretty brown–eyed friend smiled when he sat down.

"Sup" he asked.

"Nothing," moaned Todd. "Meals are still as grody as ever." To prove his point he dangled a piece of watery spinach from his fork. Tony made retching sounds and tipped his chair over.

"You know that sick doncha Tony," Peanut said cheerfully.

"Why else do you think I do it?"

They all laughed and Marsh felt the weight of this morning being lifted off his shoulders. Lunch was always a much needed break from training with Sergeant Carson. Peanut responded by slapping him in the arm and she and Tony began a verbal abuse fight.

Marsh stared fondly at Peanut, so did Jake. That was nothing new; Jake was constantly flirting with her. Jake was handsome enough with light blue hair and very long legs. It was sad how he was born. De Witt had decided that there was not enough TR members so he had had some born. Hundreds of women were chosen to give birth. The plan could have worked if he hadn't tried to genetically alter them. Only few survived Jake being one of them. No one was supposed to know about De Witt's _secret_ plan to alter them, but things like that got around. It wasn't a very intelligent plan anyhow thought Marsh.

"Ouch!" screeched Peanut as Tony stomped on her foot. "Shit, that fucking hurt!"

It cracked Marsh up how Peanut talked. She was a small girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was pretty in a cute, perky way but she cursed more than any guy in TR. She was raised in and orphanage and later joined TR. The whereabouts of the nickname Peanut were unknown. She was very mysterious, and no one seemed to know where she came from. Marsh noticed she didn't have the best grammar or education. Despite that, however, he had the slightest crush on her, and he thought she felt the same way. Out of all his friends she was the closest to him, and Marsh assumed when the time came they would be partners. Well, he hoped that anyways.

As if reading his mind Peanut stopped complaining about her foot and she brought up the partnership which Marsh had been thinking of.

"Can you believe that in a week's time we get our partners? I mean how fucking awesome is that?"

"Way fucking awesome," teased Marsh. She elbowed him, and he grinned.

"Me and Marsh are gonna be partners. It will be way cool, eh?"

Marsh couldn't help noticing the tiniest trace of jealousy on Jake's face. He gave him a sympathetic smile, but Jake turned away.

"Don't worry," said Amber dryly. "I'm sure someone will be your partner Jakey."

"Bitch," mumbled Peanut under her breath. That was the truth. Amber had forced her way into their group. She was cold-hearted and cruel, and she also seemed amazingly jealous of Peanut, but she shared the same sad story as Jake. Marsh was the only one who seemed to like her. He didn't know why he did, but Amber always seemed like a very smart girl, immensely sardonic, but nonetheless brilliant, and there was just something about her that Marsh could identify with.

Todd scratched at the small metal chip under his wrist. When you joined Team Rocket it was put in your skin. On it was a code. The code was like your name and all your information was under that number in De Witt's computer; Marsh's number was CH7784.

Marsh yawned and stretched out his legs. "That was not a fun obstacle course," he said referring to the mile long course they had to complete…4 times!

"That obstacle course sucked!"

"My legs will never be the same again!"

"Your legs, what about mine?"

Marsh tentatively put his chicken in his mouth as he listened to the banter of his friends.

"Guys," said Tony "we have to go."

Marsh jumped up, Carson had big problems with late people.

XXX

De Witt studied his reflection in his mirror. As a boy he had been awkward: pale and narrow, knobby knees; well look at him now. Tall and strong his light brown hair was combed back and his slim glasses were polished. He noted the stubble on his chin, he would shave it tonight. Now, however, he had more important things to tend to; Fred Shoshane for example. No one had ever refused an assignment and to think that Fred had been the first. He and his wife had always been so reliable. Was it that they were having second thoughts about Saidee? It couldn't be. They cared not for their children, but De Witt had never had any. Maybe there really was nothing stronger than a mother's love. He laughed at the idea. There was nothing stronger than an alliance to Team Rocket, but still this was something to watch.

XXX

"Team Rocket agents," announced the burly looking man "must have strong Pokemon! Right?"

"Yes, sir," chorused twenty children, Marsh being one of them. Carson continued speaking but Marsh tuned him out. He was eager for the Pokemon battles to begin. His Geodude was getting stronger with every passing day and soon it would evolve.

"Herman!" shouted Carson "what does a Team Rocket agent need?"

"A strong Pokemon, sir," responded Marsh.

"Good, Herman, at least someone's paying attention."

Marsh turned around and rolled his eyes at Peanut. She grinned back and imitated Caron's overly serious face.

Miss. Peanut," interrupted Carson "is this boring for you?"

"No, sir!"

"Good, you can battle first."

"Peanut, Mamoru, please enter the battle area."

They both entered and walked to opposite sides. Each selected a pokeball. Peanut made a big deal of choosing a pokeball, though Marsh knew she only had one. She eventually called out her Raticate. It easily defeated Mamoru's pokemon and a few battles later it was Marsh's turn. Wouldn't you know it he was against Aaron. Aaron was the son of a former TR member and he assumed that should make him superior to the other members. The sad truth was he had no talent as a Pokemon trainer and none as a Rocket.

"So, Bog," he taunted "ready to lose."

Marsh groaned at his pathetic insult. That wasn't even worth responding to. Just because bog was a synonym of Marsh didn't make it funny.

"Whasamatter, swamp-boy? Chicken?"

Swamp- boy? C'mon. "Look, Aaron," he said "at least insult me intelligently."

Aaron winked and smoothed back his indigo hair. He thought he was god's gift to the ladies. Sadly, none of the girls did anything to dispel this.

In one smooth motion he released his Ekans. Marsh did the same thing, considerably less show-offy though. His Geodude faced the Ekans and almost immediately Aaron called out a command.

"Tackle!"

The tackle hit Geodude square on and he went flying. Geodude managed to get up but not before he was hit with a poison sting attack.

"Hah!" exclaimed Aaron.

"That was a cheap shot!" exclaimed Marsh. "Carson hadn't even commanded us to start yet."

"Awww is little bayou sad cuz I went to fast?"

What, did this guy memorize all the synonyms in the thesaurus? This was seriously getting annoying. "Let's just battle."

"Fine by me. Ekans tackle."

This time Marsh was ready, "dodge."

Geodude agilely moved out of the way. "Quick attack!" he commanded. Geodude easily sent Ekans flying it hit the wall.

"Tackle it against the wall!"

Any decent trainer would have gotten his Ekans out of the way but Aaron only watched stupidly as she was smashed against the wall.

"Aaron," Carson yelled "get that Pokemon to the nurse and next time try to be a little smarter in battle."

Aaron's face was red as he called back his Pokemon. He stomped back towards the group mumbling profanity. Peanut came up to Marsh.

"Nice," she said.

Aaron walked up to her. "I hope you don't think he won on talent."

Peanut shrugged "luck, talent, either way he kicked your ass." Marsh and a few others laughed.

Aaron did not flush. He always seemed to be able to keep his composure around girls. "Thank you for those words of wisdom, Peanut. I will take them to my heart."

He flashed a smile that made the girls around her melt. "Just as I wish I had your heart."

Peanut remained unmoving. "Please stop bugging me. I do not, nor will I ever like you. I would appreciate it if you would shut the hell up."

He smirked "denial."

She glared at him and he backed away. Marsh and Peanut watched more battles, and every battle Carson taught them about various techniques and attacks. Carson was Marsh's "commander". He was in charge of the twenty newbies and he taught and trained them. Today being Sunday, was an easy day with the only courses being Pokemon and endurance. It was interesting how like School TR training was, despite them being under Giovanni's gym, they had courses and tests and assigments.

Eventually Carson dismissed them for the rest of the day. He and Peanut walked down the hall together. Jake (who was also under command of Carson) was talking to someone farther back, so it was just Marsh and Peanut.

Marsh glanced at Peanut's hand and for a fleeting moment Marsh imagined grabbing it. He caught her eye, and they both blushed. Peanut broke the silence.

"So ummm are we- I mean were being partners, set?

"Duh!"

Peanut looked immediately relieved. "Good, cuz I don't wanna end up with some loser like Aaron."

"He likes you, ya know."

"Gee, why not just add hey the sky is blue, while you at it!"

"Do you like him?"

"No!" however, her face turned bright red, and she looked away from Marsh.

"You do?" he said with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"No, I like someone else…"

Please let it be me, please! But out loud he said "well, we can pick each other tomorrow when we choose."

"Yep…"

The subject was closed.

Marsh leaned back against the shower wall, and let a stream of hot water hit him. Any moment his roommate would fling open the shower door and demand that he got out. Still sharing a room with one guy was better than sharing a room with nine, which was what he had to do when he was classes 1 and 2A.

He scrubbed his hair with the soap and walked out of the shower. His roommate had already stripped and was waiting by the door.

"Sorry, bout that."

Louis shrugged. He was a gangly boy with blonde hair that stuck out in all different places. As of now Marsh could see all of his body. Actually, they were both completely naked. For the first few weeks Marsh had been embarrassed about undressing in front of all the boys, but he got used to it. Because the girls and boys quarters were separated some guys would occasionally walk around the halls completely naked. It was no big deal. He assumed the girls did it also, and that was why they were separated.

Marsh dressed in a pair of boxer shorts, and lay down on his bed. He didn't feel like going to dinner tonight; too much to think about. In a weeks time they would receive their partners. Then they would stick together their whole career in TR. He hoped it was Peanut, god he hoped it was Peanut.

He yawned and prepared to fall asleep. Today, he begged silently, give me dreams of Peanut, not of my father. He touched the simple gold cross on his neck. Every night he had been cursed with dreams of his father; drunken and abusive, swaggering about hurting him and his mom. He had tried to tell the police, no one had listened. Not even when he had caused his mother to lose her baby. Shoving her down the stairs, hurting her, real, real bad. That had been the last straw. Marsh had run away, joined TR, and been fine ever since. He still had a scar over his left eye where his dad had thrown a vase at him.

He fingered the cross, for it had been a gift from his mom. Even though he wasn't religious, his moher was so he wore it for her. This wasn't a typical Rocket thing to do, but he assumed that nobody cared, he was dead wrong.

He soon drifted to sleep and didn't even hear his roommate climb out of the shower or leave for dinner.

disclaimer- I do not own pokemon

What do you guys think? I tried to fix all the mistakes in the last chapter, Thanks for all the help Guardian Spirit Riana. I guess next time I shouldn't post things that I wrote like 2 years ago. ;-). Anyways, it's gonna be a while before I update again, sorry. Well, anyways, review.

-A


End file.
